Piscciss Under Attack
P'iscciss Under Attack' is the 3rd episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. It premiered on April 22nd 2012 'Plot' The episode begins with Ben and co nearing Piscciss. Ben: Wow we haven't been here since we had to find the map of infinity. Rook: Thats a legend. Gwen: No it isn't. Blasts of energy then shot at thie space ship. Rook:Where under attack. Gwen: Well Obviously. Ben:We have to ditch the ship come on everyone put on your suits without them the pressure will crush us. Gwen and Rook put on their suits. "Gwen: What about you Ben. Ben: I got it covered Ben then pressed th Omnitrix down turning into Cannonbolt Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt. Gwen and Rook then hopped on Cannonbolt and he rolled out of the ship just in time. They then hit the water and ben instantly turned into AmFibian. Gwen: The suits are working. Amfibian: Good now lets get to the core of the planet. The group make it all the way to the core without being attacked only to find the core is heavily protected by Cyborg guards Rook: Goody its impenetrable. Amfibian: Maybe not look through the back way there are no guards lets do this. The group make their way in only to be caught. Gwen then blasts them only to have no effect. Rook then fired a sonic disruptor in them destroying their systems they then closed the doors and Ben then turned human. Gwen: My mana never hurt them at all. Rook: Yes they appeared to be immune to to the effects my retnascans suggest that their mostly machinery but in the core of the suit there is a Bio/Organic life form controling it making them Cyborgs. Ben: We have bigger problems they have called their friends their are millions coming this way. Ben: We have to fight Ben I know your Plumber suits arent affected by Electricity right. Rook: Correct. Ben: Good. Ben then slams the Omnitrix down turning him into AmFibian again. The gang then leaves to fight the millions of Cyborgs. Rook: Here Gwen if your mana wont work use this blaster. Gwen: Ok. The gang then blast at the cyborgs and the cyborgs blast back AmFibian then Blasts a giant electric blast destroying all the cyborgs in the area. Gwen: ow. Rook: Gwen your wounded. Amfibian: Guys get back to the core I will look for Pyke. He then pushes down the Omnitrix and turns into Ripjaws. Ripjaws then swims at a high speed destroying hundreds of Cyborgs until he reached the sitadel. He then swam in to find Pyke tied up runnning out of water to breathe. Ripjaws: Magister im coming. Pyke: Hurry. Ripjaws chewed off the rope only to be confronted by the crime lord Cyborg. Cyborg: You swine how dare you release the volann speck. Ripjaws: Youre going down wind up toy. Ripjaws jumped up to Cyborg only to be blasted with a giant wave of water and knocked out. Pyke: Ben. Pyke then picked him up and swam at high speed to the core only to be followed by Cyborg they then enter the core. Ripjaws turns human and Gwen helps him up whilst Pyke puts on a water bowl on to breathe. Ben: Ow hes so powerful and he will be here soon. He then walks in shooting at the Gravity device. Pyke: Dont you fool you will destroy the planet. Cyborg: That is the idea you speck we travelled here to take it and get rid of the Piscciss Volanns. Ben: I don't think so. Ben then pushes down the Omnitrix turning into clockwork. He then blasts Cyborg with a time ray ageing his suit to dust destroying him Ben then turns back." Gwen: You did it Ben. Rook: Good work. Pyke: Thankyou Ben Tennyson as of now you and your friends are great heroes for saving Piscciss for a second time thankyou all but so this never happens the cyborg species will be destroyed. Ben: Im afraid I already destroyed them when I was AmFibian. Pyke: Oh ok well thankyou anyway you three and give my compliments to your Grandpa. Ben then turns into Clockwork and teleports off the planet to Earth.MEANWHILE back on Earth. Gwen: Ah Ben why didn't you just teleport us from the Exporix to Piscciss in the first place. Clockwork: Oh man. Back on Piscciss Pyke walks awaybut at the command desk Cyborgs suit begins to glow. 'Major Events' *Cyborg is first introduced *Clockwork makes his OGVE Debut. *AmFibian makes his OGVE Debut. *Ripjaws makes his OGVE Debut. 'Character Debut' *Cyborg *Versitotis 'Character Return' *Magister Pyke 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Magister Pyke 'Villains' *Cyborg *Versitosis(Extinction) 'Aliens Used' *Cannonbolt *AmpFibian (x2)(first Re-appearance) *Ripjaws (first Re-appearance) *Clockwork (x2)(first Re-appearance) 'Trivia' *Clockwork is seen to be able to teleport. *It is revealed that Cyborg is still alive. *Cannonbolt appears to have been able to survive in space. *No Piscciss Volanns appear except pyke even though it is their home world. *Max Tennyson is mentioned for the first time in this series. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil